I'll call you Ten Ten
by His-Only-Heart
Summary: Neji meets a new girl on a new street called ten ten, he starts hanging around with her while naruto and the others bug him to get a new girl friend. Everytime ten ten is not as he expected when he meets her. I suck at summaries. nejixten naruxhina & mor
1. Chapter 1

The first day that the prodigy, eighteen year old Neji Hyuuga saw seventeen year old Ten Ten was a lovely summer's day with spring breezes, clear sky and it seemed like nothing could get any better. Until Neji passed a street he had never been to before, it seemed like a rich street with posh people, Neji decided to wander downwards and he passed a house that looked quite different to others, it didn't have much prestige in it and it seemed well, dull.

There was also a lone girl sitting on the porch, looking out at the street, she looked about his age.

She had two buns on the top of her head as if she hated having her hair down, she definitely did not seem like one of the squealing girl fans that Neji was chased by. He took a time to register her looks, she wasn't that bad of a looker, quite beautiful actually. Neji was stunned at his thoughts, here he was, staring at a girl when girls should be staring at him.

The girl seemed to realize he was there and she smiled warmly, getting up and resting her arms on the railing of the porch, she bent her legs so that her back was arched inwards and she looked at him.

"Hey, who are you?" Those were the first words that were spoken to Neji and he was shocked to say, he loved her voice, there was a little something in it pleasant to hear, not like a screech from the girl fans.

"I am Neji Hyuuga-" Neji was cut off by her.

"Ohh, I've heard of you. The prodigy" 

_She knows about me._

Neji nodded. "And who are you?"

"Why do you need to know?" She gave a little cheeky smile.

"Because I told you my name"

"Well I never said I was going to tell you my name, did I?" She was right, Neji became slighter bummed.

"Your eyes are really handsome"

She straightened her back and gave another cheeky smile, walking indoors with a gentle click of the door. Neji was stuck to the ground, she liked his eyes? They were nothing though, just a light pair of eyes. He blinked and shifted one foot after the other and began to walk down the road to where a route seemed familiar.

Neji passed a group of familiar people, his friends shouted the acknowledgement of Neji and a blonde spiky haired boy clapped him on the back.

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, and his cousin, Hinata was there. Sad to say it was a triple date. Naruto was with Hinata, of course couldn't get anything out of her due to Hinata always blushing and mumbling when he was around, pathetic. Sasuke was with Sakura, quite an active couple, always touching and playing with each other. And Shikamaru and Ino, not quite as active, there was always Ino nagging Shika and he was always a lazy ass. But they still liked each other even with all the coarse obstacles.

Neji was all alone, and within a split second, that girl from earlier on popped into his head.

"Hey Neji, wanna hang with us?!!" Naruto yelled at him while slipping his hand around Hinata, Neji growled, he always had disapproved such a scum bag laying hands on his cousin.

"No" He was neither in the mood or fit to be in the group at this time, he was dateless and a sour lemon.

"Aw come on, we're all gonna go to the carnival" Neji perked a little bit, the carnival was always held every now and then and it was a _big _thing, nearly all of Konoha would be there.

He always tried to hide it, but he secretly enjoyed the carnival and he always tried to resist going, especially now, he definitely did _not _want to go, due to the fact that everyone would be kissing and going on rides in pairs. Neji had no other partner and he scowled.

"Nooo" He whined and walked off.

"What's up with him?" Ino added in as she placed her hands on Shika's chest and clung onto him as he sighed. Neji kicked a pebble as he walked back to the girl's house that lived on the street.

He found a shady tree and sat underneath, resting his head on the tree trunk. Even though it had that cooling breeze, it was definitely hot. Neji took off his casual top, hoping no one, especially girl fans would spot him. Neji looked around, it was a nice spot.

It had shrubs that he was covered by in front of him so that no one could look in, except for next door which was two stories, and that girl lived there. The grass was a bit green here and the tree gave lots of shade, there was a bit of a broken pipe and clean water trickled out into a bucket. Someone probably put it there.

He sighed and placed his top over his face, shielding out the sun so he could relax and maybe doze off to waste time.

Up above, the girl was in her room, her room looked down on the whole street and her 'special' spot. She opened her window and looked around, taking in the fresh air, something caught her eye and she looked down.

There was that boy Neji, topless. She blushed a bit, smiled and bit her fingers.

That boy had abs, muscles and everything, she couldn't help staring at him. She was dazed and the boy snapped up, the shirt fell off and he looked up, growling to himself, not realising she was even there.

He leaned over and cupped his hands, then lifting up to drink the water he had gathered.

"I see you've found my hiding spot" Neji looked up to see the girl staring down at him, smiling. He quickly shoved his shirt on, he felt hot again.

"Not a very good hiding spot since I found it, is it?" The girl smiled, she liked the way how Neji spoke his words.

"Why aren't you at the carnival?" Neji scowled as she asked the annoying question which everyone would ask him as soon as they saw him.

"Because, I don't like carnivals" Neji trailed off, looking away.

"You sure? Seems to me you have no one to go with because your friends have dates and you don't, and you think people will think tat you look like a pathetic lonely fool. You seem the type that would like the carnival" she rested her elbows on the window ledge.

Neji grunted and looked back at her.

"Why aren't _you _going to the carnival?"

"Same excuse"

"Which one?"

"That I don't like carnivals" She gave another cheeky smile, Neji scoffed, she was alone too.

"Then maybe next time I can take you to one" He smiled a little and she beamed.

"I'd like that" She looked down at the panels on the house.

"Come here and step on that" She pointed to a protruding panel that was about three steps high, he jumped on and stood up, his face was just beneath hers and she leant down, looking at his face closely. Her face was so beautiful up close.

She lifted her hand and touched his face softly, he began to shiver uncontrollably, he'd never been touched by a girl like that before.

She let his hair trail through her loosely clamped fingers and took time to look at his face.

She took her hand back and smiled at him, her face was still in front of his and he gripped the ledge of her window, tip toeing like a little kid trying to reach something.

"I like your face too" She said.

"What's your name?" His voice croaked a little.

"What do you want my name to be?" She brought her head back up again and rested it on the window ledge next to his hand.

"Ten Ten" Neji grinned and she looked half surprised, half impressed. "It says it on the card if you're wondering" He pointed to a standing up card that read 'happy 17th Ten Ten' She smiled at him with admiration.

"Has your boyfriend given your present yet?" she smiled in amusement.

"I don't have a boyfriend" 

"Happy birthday then" Neji stepped off the panel and walked away, she watched him walk off and closed her window again.

Neji walked up the street again, pleased to know her name.

_Ten Ten. Here and there._

He could still feel the tingling running through his body when she touched his face. Neji went back his house, every one of his friends were there. They had his spare key.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?!" He looked at his gang that were sitting at his dining table, Sakura was on Sasuke's lap, Naruto had his hand around Hinata's waist (growl) and Ino was besides Shika. 

"Sorry Neji, can we crash here tonight? _Someone _left the only key indoors!!" Sakura yelled in Naruto's face and everyone nodded with agreement.

"Fineee!" He growled, his friends had just wrecked his thoughts of her.

"So what were you doing all that time? We came here over an hour ago and you weren't here" Neji was stunned, he didn't even know it was an hour, it felt like 10 minutes to him.

"I was – I was … resting" The others ignored his hesitation and Naruto nagged.

"Neji when are you going to get a girlfriend?!! You never hang out with us anymore, hurry and get a girl!! I don't care if she's ugly just get one" Naruto laughed.

"You're such a dobe!"

"Neji ignore them, they're immature" Sakura rolled her eyes at the boys and Sasuke kissed her, resting his hand on her thighs.

"ahh!" Shika jumped a mile as Ino placed her hand on his crotch, she began to rub and he moaned a little.

"Will you stop that?! – ahh!" Shika whispered frantically at her and Ino shook her head flirtatiously. Neji growled at all of them and went to his room, slamming the door, shutting out the outside world so he could be alone with him and his thoughts of her.

**Yea okay, just to clear a few things up first. They are all…the highest rank of ninja (I forgot the name). Yea and…Neji is really.. not himself kind of… anyhoo. Please review me even this story is crap.**

**Review my pretties!!!**

**Thank you all woo!!**

**His-Only-Heart**


	2. Stand in the rain

Neji sprinted, jumping in the air he threw his fist into the tree which already had dent marks from previous punctures and fist thrusts. He continued thrusting fists as hard as he could, he had to try and vent his anger out. He had no idea why he was so angry though, maybe it had something to do with that girl. Ten Ten.

A bead of sweat rolled down his temple and he wiped it away hastily, kicking the tree and making a crater.

He had to work on his shuriken and kunai moves and he placed a target in the middle of a tree, he stepped back some meters and revealed five kunais. He threw all of them at once, all of them missed the target and annoyingly dropped to the ground. Neji growled loudly, his anger was getting in his way of training.

Suddenly, a shuriken came out of nowhere and hit the target fair and square, Neji turned around snarling and looked to a girl sitting smugly on a branch of a tree.

"People say I never miss a target" She smiled and hopped down from a tree. "So, this is your training spot?" He nodded and examined her as she walked around him.

Ten Ten began to scrape bark off the tree with her kunai.

"Well I'll tell you what, since I want this spot, I'll compete with you in a kunai- shuriken- hit- the- target competition" She wielded five shurikens placed between her fingers. He smirked.

"You cant beat me, how bout we actually fight hand to hand, _including _throwing shurikens and kunais" Ten Ten considered this for a moment.

"Fine. Let's go!" She suddenly lunged forwards and grasped a kunai and swiped it in front of his face, he easily dodged and knocked her hand down, kicking her away. He smiled, there was no point in using byakugan, he was going to beat her easily and he already knew her weak spots. She flipped back and threw five shurikens, one of them pinned him to the tree and she lunged again, thrusting her fists into her stomach, she was stopped halfway with his palms. He pulled the shuriken off and threw it as hard as he could, she caught it easily and slipped it back in her pouch.

Now _this _was what Neji called venting anger, and he was actually having _fun. _

Up above their heads, dark thunderous clouds roared and with a strike of lightning, it released rain that came down on their heads. Neji was ready to give up, by now he knew that girls _mostly _cared about their hair and features. She would soon be shrieking out and sheltering her hair with anything she can. But she continued.

"Arent you going to stop?" 

"Stop?" Ten Ten scoffed "What I start, I finish. Just a little rain cant harm anyone, my hair doesn't matter" Rain? Neji could hardly call this rain, it was more like…_thunderstorm. _He liked the way she was so optimistic.

Distracted by his thoughts, Ten Ten lunged forwards and struck him with a kunai, a shallow cut ran across his arm. He stepped back, holding his arm.

"Give up?" Neji suddenly became worried as a lightning bold hit behind her. He looked up, they were under trees.

"Lightning never strikes twice in one spot" Ten Ten added in casually.

"I don't care about anything, let's stop. I don't want you hurt" Neji grabbed her wrist and ran under a shelter of an empty house.

"Does it hurt?" Ten Ten pointed to his cut on his arm.

"No." He responded blandly, it was a lie. Of course it hurt, he just could stand it.

"Come here" She took out bandages and wrapped it around his arm, he could feel a warming sensation bubbling inside and he jerked his arm away.

"I can do it" he mumbled in a low voice, Ten Ten didn't want a no and she took his arm back, clasping the little clip together. But she didn't let go of his arm.

"Are you missing your girlfriend?" Her voice was soft, that it was soothing and she began to trace his palm.

"I don't have one" Neji could barely talk aloud, yet alone whisper.

"What?!" Ten Ten laughed out of amusement. "Neji Hyuuga, the great prodigy, screaming girl fans and yet no girlfriend, not even one night stands?" Neji was shocked, how could she even think of _one night stands?! _He would never lower himself to that standard.

"No." He gave a short answer.

"Then we'll need to find you one don't we?" She looked down at her tracing fingers. "Let's see, she'll definitely need to be fun" He looked at her examining and thinking. Cute. "She'll need to be by you're side, thick and thin." She started smiling. "She'll need to bring smiles to your face" Neji smiled, realising what he was doing, he forced his face to normal. "She cant be embarrassed when touching you" She put down his hand.

"And she definitely needs to love and care for you, even if she doesn't show it" She concluded and there was a soft silence. The rain stopped. Neji looked at the sky, still grey clouds but for now it stopped raining.

"I think we can go now" Ten Ten drooped as he said that, she'd enjoyed his company. They stood up and Ten Ten sighed walking out beside him as he led the way to home.

"Neji"

"What?" Ten Ten paused, shaking her head to tell him to forget about it as again, it rained down on them. Ten Ten sighed, her hair was coming loose, Neji looked at her brown glossy hair that suddenly fell out of it's pose. Her flowing hair to her shoulders fell down, she looked so _different. _Her hair soon became soaked and they stopped outside her house, Neji was smiling.

That day, Neji's heart was beating fast for no reason. Maybe it was because she had her hair down, maybe because he had made him smile, maybe because…he just liked her.

Ten Ten looked up at Neji, he could be her body guard, he was so … bold and muscular. She tip toed and held her face close to his, her lips parted and she closed her eyes. She paused as his heart started beating rapidly, she flicked her eyes open and looked in his white eyes.

"I wonder what secrets your eyes hide" She said quietly to him and lowered herself again. Neji's heart slowed down a little beat. Why did she do that?

"Neji Hyuuga I'll see you again" She smiled and walked inside, water running down her hair. She closed the door.

"Damn heart, stop beating!" Neji couldn't help telling his heart to slow down, he couldn't help also: blushing slightly.

That stormy day, Neji was sucked into a daze. Everything his friends told him, he ignored, everything he did, he had no idea what he was doing.

He had to stop this foolishness behavior, it was wrecking his mental meditation and physical work outs.

He growled at himself as Sasuke entered his room.

"Why are _you _so angry" He crossed his arms and leant on the doorway.

"Just something" Neji mumbled back, bowed his head and immersed himself deep in thought.

"Hn. I bet it's some girl problem" He smirked and Sakura approached him, walked off with linked hands.

Neji blinked at them, what _secrets was_ he hiding. He had no idea.

Neji walked out to Naruto holding Hinata around the waist who sat on his lap, he growled louder, disapproving his actions. He knew Naruto thought he was stupid, of course Naruto would be kissing Hinata when Neji had his back turned, of course Naruto would be doing all those things that Neji disapproved of when he wasn't around. Neji wasn't stupid.

Hinata bowed her head in disgrace as she watched Neji's cold face turn their way.

"Hey guys, I heard there was new girl living on the rich street!! Let's go check her out, see if she's hot enough to hook up with Neji!" Naruto whispered loudly to the others and they nodded. Neji snarled, it wasn't Naruto's place to judge who was hot, especially since Neji knew the girl.

"Neji, let's go!" Ino took Neji by the arm and he grimaced, everyone was too excited to notice that Neji had bandage wrapped around him. But of course, Neji always had bandages on his arm. Though he had taken a liking to sometimes take it off.

They dragged him all the way down again, down in the rain again, down the same road again.

They knocked on the door and the girl with the buns opened up, shocked to see seven people around her age standing at her door.

"What?" Neji caught Ten Ten's eyes, but she kept quiet.

"Hi! We heard that you're the new girl on the rich str-" Naruto started but Sakura elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yeaa, ignore Naruto. We just wanted to see if sometime you'd like to hang out with us" Sakura flicked her eyes over to Neji who still had that sour cold face plastered on.

Ten Ten looked at all of them, finally at Neji. There was a floating silence and Ten Ten opened her mouth, of course she was cut off by Naruto.

"Well that's great!! Let's go everyone!!" He reached out and pulled her by the wrist, dragging her behind him to the local park. The grass was green and Naruto started slipping, everyone was soaking wet again.

"Let's dance in the rain!!" Ino yelled cheerfully and Shika growled.

"Can you stop? This is so embarrassing" He looked around cautiously.

"Oh please Shika, you need to lighten up!!" Ino threw her arms around his neck and twirled around. All the others began to kiss in the rain, play around and all that lovey-dovey things. Neji walked over to Ten Ten who's hair again was soaked and coming loose.

She stifled a little laugh.

"Sorry, I know my hair's annoying"

"No, it's okay" Neji touched her hair gently, taking the hair tie out it fell out and he tucked it behind her ears. Ten Ten refrained herself from closing her eyes, his touch was so soothing and reassuring. She shifted her foot and dared to look in his eyes again. Ten Ten would call it lying if she said she was warm, but it raining, even though it was a nice Summer's day. Her hands were cold.

It was like he read her mind and he stepped in, wrapped his arms around her body and rested his chin on her head.

When Neji did this daring move, he never felt a feeling like this before. It was a strong feeling and he could not describe it. He thought fate had him up for this. Maybe it _was _fate.

Ten Ten loved the feeling against his strong chest, she could feel her heart beat in her ears. Ten Ten moved in closer, lifting her head up, she closed her eyes (Neji blinked)…she just wanted to-

"WOOHOO WATER SLIDE!!!" Naruto slid tummy first and knocked them on their backs, followed by the others. Ten Ten felt boil up.

"Hey! You wanna come back to our place for –"

"You mean my place" Neji glared at the others.

"Yea! Come on it'll be fun!" Naruto gasped "LET'S HAVE A HUGE SLUMBER PARTY!!"

"Hey Dobe, why are you suggesting this? Those things are meant to be for girls"

"Actually it'll be fun, scary stories!" Shika pulled a face and scared Ino.

"Whadya say…what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Ten Ten. I'm in" She grinned.

**Sorry guys for the really long crap chap, uhm… yea please review. Or at least pay me. Nah uhmm yea just .. hope you enjoy. Thank you to those who already like it and have reviewed and added alerts or favs. .**


	3. Red Faces with Pink and Green briefs

Ten Ten stared at all of them that were cramped around a popcorn bowl, a huge wine bottle and bags of chips along with a _huge _bowl of marshmallows. Neji and Ten Ten felt so insecure, everyone was so lovey-dovey with each other, Sakura was wearing a cropped pajama top with short boxer shorts, Sasuke was wearing just pants that left him topless, she had to admit, she thought he was pretty good looking.

Ino was also wearing a cropped pajama top and wore boylegs, not even worrying about what anyone would think of her. Shika wore a singlet and shorts and last Naruto wore absolutely nothing but shorts. Very short shorts indeed. Everyone was embarrassed by him, Hinata fully clothed herself, it was a smart thing indeed too, Neji would have told her off if she didn't.

Ten Ten wore a t-shirt and loose pants while Neji was still in his casuals. They all stared at Ten Ten, she grinned as they chanted her on.

"Ten Ten! Ten Ten!" They banged their fists on the floor and she took six marshmallows, popping it in her mouth. Instantly she felt her mouth water, she took another five and shoved it in, nearly spitting it back out.

"Eleban Morshmowows" They all roared with laughter as she fought hard to keep it all in. The record was twenty two.

Ten Ten felt like she was choking and she pressed two more in her mouth, finding hard to keep it in she held her hand up to her mouth and turned around. Lurching forward.

"foortheen" As soon as she opened her mouth, melted marshmallow came spilling out and she rushed to the bathroom while she burst out laughing.

"YEA I'M THE WINNER!!!" Naruto threw his hands up in the air.

"Shaddap Dobe" Sasuke glared.

"What next now?!!" Naruto folded his legs and sat on them, leaning forward to hear what was coming.

"Let's see…PILLOW FIGHTS!" Ino shrieked and the boys groaned.

"What the hell? I knew this sleepover was going to be a dra-oof!" Shika sighed and was interrupted by a flying pillow to his head by Ino who grinned cheekily. Sakura joined in and Naruto whacked Hinata with the pillow, that got her joining in. Neji and Sasuke sighed, they were way to mature for this childish behavior.

Out of nowhere, a pillow connected with Neji's face front on and he wiggled his nose, looking to see Ten Ten holding the pillow.

"Loosen up Neji Hyuuga!" Ten Ten laughed, that was a bit much for her. She'd just moved in, came into _his _house and told _him_ to loosen up. Sasuke instead of playing, walked to the kitchen to help himself with a tub of yoghurt.

Neji grabbed Ten Ten's pillow and pulled it down, along with her. He cuddled the pillow as Ten Ten readjusted her self. She lunged at Neji who was not prepared for it and she tackled him to the floor, sitting on top of him, she wrestled for the pillow. Ten Ten pulled harder as Neji fought her off, there was a sudden ripping silence and everyone stopped to look at Naruto. Naruto hesitated.

"I didn't do it!" It wasn't a lie, everyone looked at Ten Ten and Neji who had just ripped a pillow and feathers flew everywhere.

It was embarrassing.

Ten Ten was sitting on Neji?

"Nothing to look here!" Ten Ten scrambled off and shoved the pillow in Neji's face. Neji growled as he spat the soft feathers out. There was a hanging silence, and Sakura interrupted.

"Karaoke time?" She smiled gingerly hoping she wouldn't get on Neji's edge. The others took it as an opportunity and they nodded their heads in agreement.

Naruto knocked the karaoke machine up and picked out a random CD, inserting it in they all decided that Ten Ten would go first. Well, more like _forced. _ Neji braced himself, this was going to get interesting.

Ten Ten crossed his arms, she didn't want to do it. The microphone lay helplessly in front of her. The others cheered her on and she objected.

"I-I don't sing!" Of course she sang, but she just didn't sing in public.

"Of course you do Ten Ten! Woo!!" Naruto thrusted his fists in the air, Neji kept silent though inside of him he was excited.

The music began to play. Oh god, she was going to die. Already she could feel herself blushing. Just the thing, first time singing in public in front of teenagers.

She gripped the microphone tighter, her palms were sweating.

She opened her mouth.

"_Each morning I get up I die a little, can barely stand on my feet_

_Take a look in the mirror and cry, Lord what are you doing to me._

_(I forgot this bit)I just cant get no relief Lord, somebody, somebody, can anybody find me. Somebody to love." _

Neji didn't need to hear the rest, he already fell fond of her voice. Ten Ten began to get in the mood and she closed her eyes, singing to the beat.

By the time she finished her song, everyone was dead silent. She bowed her head.

"Yea I know I'm not that good, but I told you I couldn't sing!" Naruto was the first to break the silence. As always.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!! THAT WAS AWESOME WOOO!!!" Naruto got up and ran around the room, everybody gave claps. Neji smiled at her.

The rest of the night was a blur to Neji, his mind was away in the clouds.

Until bedtime.

Neji thought there wouldn't even _be _a bedtime! Everyone was too hyper, _especially _Sasuke.

"So. The couch is the only single bed…and there are three beds…" everyone flicked eyes at each other. They _definitely _didn't want Ten Ten and Neji separated. 

"WE'LL TAKE THE COUCH!!!!" Naruto thrusted his hand in the air and everyone muttered a thanks.

"Doesn't matter, I'll-" Neji started but was cut off rudely by everyone leaving the room. Ten Ten and Neji were left alone in the room.

"I'll sleep on the floor" Ten Ten turned away.

"No. Half - half" Neji confirmed, she was surprised that he even suggested it. But she was fine with anything.

They hopped into bed, Neji and Ten Ten kept to the far side of each other, not even daring to flinch.

"Do you sleep fast?" Ten Ten asked.

"No. I hardly get any sleep at night" Ten Ten remained silent.

"Same."

"…Okay"

"By the way" Ten Ten cleared her throat "If I do go to sleep…I … normally …" Ten Ten trailed off with a mumble, Neji wasn't bothered to ask what she said.

Surprisingly, Ten Ten _did _get to sleep last night, almost instantly, and so did Neji. Before they went to sleep, the last thing they heard was Hinata moaning and Naruto grunting. Neji did not care. He was too tired.

Sunlight split into their room and Neji woke up, he blinked his eyes open. Something was pushing down on his chest…he was on the floor. He looked ahead, Ten Ten's head was on his chest and she had her legs around him… (Like when a person hugs a pillow). Neji's heart felt like it dropped. He was completely without blankets, Ten Ten had hogged it all. He glared at the peaceful Ten Ten. He felt stiff, uh oh. He screwed his eyes tightly and gulped. He knew what was coming next and he had to get Ten Ten off him!! He quickly and smoothly pushed Ten Ten off.

Too late.

That warm nice feeling sensation came in. Yes Neji had… _it _before. Some random fan girl had came up to him and grabbed him right on the crotch. But he ran away.

"Shit…" He looked around, Ten Ten stirred quietly and he began to push her off slowly.

"What…?" She awoke quickly. Damn. Neji reflexes were sharp and he pushed her off fast and rough. Running to the bathroom, muttering a little 'need to go to the toilet'

Ten Ten rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn. She got up, she and Neji were the first to wake up and she looked around, not surprised she was on the floor.

"What the hell were you doing with me?!" Neji came back in with boxer shorts on.

"I told you last night that I hog the blankets and normally end on the floor!"

"And the hugging?!!"

"I don't know! How am I to refrain myself from hugging something?!!"

"You could have told me before!"

"I did!! Maybe you were just too deaf to hear!"

"Maybe I was tired!"

"I thought you said that you only got a few hours of sleep each night!"   
Neji hesitated.

"I thought you said that too!!" Neji was growing red in the face, although Ten Ten was more red.

"Why are you so angry about me ending up on the floor and hugging something?!!"

"Me! Not something!" He corrected her.

"SO?! Do you have a problem?!! Like you have erections when a girl touches you?!!" Neji hesitated quickly and fired back.

"No! What, do _you _have erections when a boy touches _you?!!_" There was a hanging silence and Ten Ten burst out laughing.

"First of all Neji Hyuuga, girls don't get erections, and second I wasn't going wet when I was hugging you was I?!!" Neji slightly blushed, he humiliated himself.

"Well let's check!!" Without thinking, Neji stupidly pulled down Ten Ten's pants to reveal tight green and pink briefs.

She shrieked.

"NEJI HYUUGA, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!! PRODIGY MY ASS!" She pulled her pants up, this time REALLY red in the face a fist connected with Neji's face. Not knowing he was going to receive one, he was hit.

"What the hell is with the shouting?!!" Sasuke was halfway putting his pants back on when he hit Naruto on the head hard. Naruto snorted and sat up.

"WHAT THE HELL SASUKE?!! IT'S NOT ME! CHECK NEJI'S ROOM!!" Sasuke's face grew blank and tired.

"Oh right." He yawned and stormed to Neji's room, kicked the door open angrily and Neji received another punch.

"What the hell is with the shouting?!!" Neji opened his mouth to protest but was cut off.

"What the hell is with BOYS!!?" Ten Ten stormed out, grabbing all of her belongings and slamming the door. Everyone was now awake.

"What the hell was going on Sasuke?" Sakura awoke and rubbed her eyes frustratingly, she looked like she got one hour of sleep. It was possible though. Ino and Shika came out together, wide awake and angry.

"What the HELL?!! I heard Ten Ten and Neji yelling! Shika and I were trying to get some QUALITY TIME TOGETHER!" Ino was screeching by now.

"Shut up Ino, YOU were trying to get some 'quality time' _I _was trying to get some SLEEP!"

"Jeez Shika you're such a bastard sometimes!"

"Yea but you love me!"

"Ohh yea" Ino pulled Shika to her and gave him a tender kiss. Everyone ignored them and sighed, returning to their normal chores.

Neji instantly felt cold.

**Lol sorry guys for the late update. I'm not sure about you guys but I found this pretty funny. Or maybe I have a bad sense of humor, oh well if you guys want something to happen, please don't hesitate to post a suggestion up.**

**Please review!**

**  
Bye for now!**

**His-Only-Heart**


	4. Romeo and Juliet

"Neji Hyuuga, I didn't think you would show up on my doorstep since that punch" Ten Ten crossed her arms and smirked. Neji could tell she was already over the whole I-pulled-down-your-pants-and-glimpsed-at-your-panties incident.

"Why are you always calling me 'Neji Hyuuga'"

"Because that's who you are" She unfolded her arms and walked down the steps to him. She was still in her pajamas.

"The Prodigy" She smiled a little and ran his hair through her fingers again.

"And you're Ten Ten"

"No. I'm your highness" She corrected him jokingly. He smiled a little.

"Why exactly are you here Neji Hyuuga?"

"To give my apologies"

"And why should you get a second chance" She leaned on the door lazily and looked up at him.

"Because I want you" Neji blinked. Ten Ten's guts relaxed a little.

"You, Neji Hyuuga. Want me, Ten Ten." Ten Ten smirked.

"You find that amusing?"

"No. Just hard to believe" 

"What's that?"

"Coz why would a guy like you, want a girl like me. We're so different."

"Opposites attract." He stated confidently.

"Oh?"

"Sasuke and Sakura, Shikamaru and Ino, Negative and Positive" Neji did not want to say Hinata and Naruto even though they were the best example. Naruto was loud, confident and had an ego. Hinata was quiet, shy and had low self esteem.

"Hinata and Naruto?" Neji paused, then nodded.

"Neji Hyuuga, you know I'll do anything for you. Even being yours" to Ten Ten, she felt like the hot thirty six degree day just increased to forty degrees.

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh" She stepped down and held his hand with her fingers. "Strong hands are a sign of deep care you know?" She widened his fingers and placed her fingers in the grooves. Clamping down and looking up at him with admiration.

She tip toed again and held her head up at him, edging nearer and nearer-

"THERE'S NEJI!!!" Naruto burst out of the shrubs with the rest of the gang and Ten Ten regained position. 

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS HOLDING HANDS?!! NEJI COME HOME NOW AND DO YOUR CHORES!!" Naruto pointed at them with accusation.

"Hey! You're the ones staying in my house, you're meant to do the chores and Hinata! Dress yourself properly!" Neji told Hinata off who wore a singlet and shorts.

"I'll see you later" Neji lowered his head to her ear and leaned on her temple, holding his position for a little while and squeezed her hand.

"I'm coming" Neji walked towards them as they turned around and headed home.

As nighttime crept slowly to time, Neji made sure he ate his dinner extra fast and creep out slowly. That night, it was raining again. Very heavily. He could swear that he glimpsed hints of an incoming thunderstorm.

He crept to the back when the familiar panel board protruded out and he looked at the room that glowed with lights.

He stepped onto the board and strained his neck to peep into the window, Neji nearly lost his balance when he saw that Ten Ten was half naked. He stumbled and regained his pose, still looking. He could not help looking. Her body was curved perfectly and he gaped a little, matching red underwear. Finally losing balance and falling back with a little yelp he landed on his back. He felt winded and someone opened the window. It was Ten Ten.

"What are you doing here?" She was fully clothed.

"I said I was going to see you again" He yelled above the roaring rain.

"Were you peeking at me?" Ten Ten smirked, she loved it when Neji hesitated. 

"No. Can I come up now? I'm soaking"

"Nah." Ten Ten closed the window, Neji's face fell. She didn't want him! Neji turned his back and wondered off in the rain. There was a little creak and running footsteps, someone ran into him and he smiled, turning him around they were under the streetlight.

She rested her forehead on his and looked in his white eyes.

"Don't you need to be somewhere?" Ten Ten smiled.

"I'm here with you." He whispered and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into an embrace.

"Do you love me Neji Hyuuga"

"Maybe" Neji's heart thumped faster.

Ten Ten lifted her head a little and gave a little kiss on his neck. He felt tingling sensations rushing through his neck and he rested his head on her shoulder. Giving her constant kisses on her cheek and then after some time he touched her lips with his. He could feel her hot breath on him. He pulled away.

"Come back to my house" His low voice muttered and she nodded. They stood there for a few more minutes, basking in their affections and then walked to Neji's house where all of them were playing strip poker. Neji and Ten Ten did not have to play strip poker to be seen, the rain soaked both of them making their shirts see through.

Ten Ten walked to the bathroom, coming back out again.

"I need clothes" She glimpsed at Sasuke taking his shirt off and Neji shoved a dry t-shirt in her hands, she went back in the bathroom and took off her shirt and pants, drying herself with a spare towel she slipped on the t-shirt Neji gave her and sighed.

She looked like a slut, she looked like one of those girls who sleeps with a boy one night then comes out in the morning with his t-shirt on.

She frowned and went back out, she didn't really liked revealing her legs. She walked into his bedroom where he sat down already changed.

She sat down next to him and sighed, she was exhausted from all the activities. Ten Ten abruptly grabbed blankets and some pegs, then going to a corner she pegged the blankets up so that it formed a little tent.

"What are you doing?" Neji found this a little odd, he had never seen someone do this before.

"Making a cubby house"

"What's that?" Ten Ten burst out laughing again.

"'What's that?' Neji Hyuuga, you're too mature. I think you were deprived of your childhood"

"Well seeing that my dad died in place of my uncle yea" Neji muttered to himself and she ignored him.

Ten Ten grabbed some rugs and pulled Neji under the blankets. It was bigger than he thought, two people could lie down without being squashed by the other.

"Now do you see?" He looked around, it was messy but okay. The blankets suddenly collapsed on them and Neji blinked, Ten Ten laughed nervously.

"Great going Ten Ten. It's a fine piece of work." Neji said blandly. Ten Ten laughed.

"Why are you laughing, it's not funny" Neji did not find it remotely funny.

"It's a little funny" Ten Ten lifted her hands up so that the blankets rested on it and she could see Neji's stern face.

"Hey, hey" She reassured him "Loosen up Neji Hyuuga, why are you always so tensed?" she brought her face closer to him.

"Coz I'm always around you" Ten Ten was taken aback.

"Oh yea?" 

"You're always making me tensed" Neji flicked his eyes everywhere.

"Relax then" She kissed him on the cheek, immediately he relaxed.

"You have to make me more relaxed" He said jokingly and she smiled, kissing him over and over again on the cheeks.

"Are you relaxed Ten Ten?"

"I'm always calm"

"I'll make your heart race then, see how I feel" Ten Ten was going to ask what it meant, but Neji leaned in and pressed on her lips.

Ten Ten could never forget that kiss, soft unlike Neji, she loved it. Her hands drooped and the blankets fell limp again, he pulled her waist in and she swayed back and forth.

It was true, Ten Ten felt tensed now, her insides were on the edge of exploding and her heart thumped faster.

"So you tell me why I'm so tensed now" Neji pulled away, Ten Ten was speechless. Neji changed the subject.

"Come on, let's go outside and see what the others are doing _now_" They walked outside to see everyone topless except Hinata who had a cropped singlet on.

"HINATA!! DRESS YOURSELF PROPERLY!! HAVE SOME DECENCY!" Neji burst aloud, astonished at what his cousin was doing. She ignored him, Neji looked around.

They were all drunk!

Especially Shikamaru.

"I WIN AGAIN!! SASUKE" Shika hiccupped "TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS AAHHHAAAA" Shika swayed around and fell off his chair. Neji left them, disgusted at all of them.

**Okay guys end of short chapter. This chapter was a little fast and boring I think…hmm what do you guys think? Please review with a little cherry on top.   
I love all of you that reviewed!!**

**What do you guys want to happen in the story huh?**

**Bye for now! **

**His-Only-Heart**


	5. Arguments

The next day, Neji woke up with a huge headache and a light head, he sat up. Ten Ten was neither next to him nor in his room.

Neji's stomach lurched.

"Oh Jesus."

Neji was drunk last night.

He got up, looking all over the place for Ten Ten, then finally finding her sleeping on the toilet seat with her head resting on the toilet paper holder.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Neji woke her up and she blinked her eyes open.

"You were drunk last night" Her voice was hoarse. "You and your friends were making heaps of animal noises last night. Who knows what you guys were playing"

"I was?" Neji was disgusted at himself. He pictured himself rolling around while laughing and he shivered.

"Yea that was before you stripped your t-shirt and pants off and burned them with alcohol and fire" She gave him a sorry look.

Neji was silent. He couldn't believe he did that!

"Were you drunk?"

"If I was, I would have ended up in bed with you" She gave him a little hint, lifting up her eyebrows.

Neji's eyes widened.

"I was…?"

"Yea you were pretty horny…" Ten Ten trailed off.

"Holy Shit. I think I just died" Neji felt completely stupid and humiliated.

"You were pretty much the whole party last night. You and Sasuke were parading around the house bagging the girls last night" Ten Ten wanted to laugh.

"It's not funny" He growled through his teeth.

"It's a little funny" She smiled.

"Well I'm going to…clean myself and then I'll come out with you later" She nodded and headed outside.

_Ten Ten's flashback._

_Neji's arms were around Sasuke and they both swayed to loud pumping music._

_Ten Ten had her arms crossed, disapproving of them both._

"_Ten Ten, lighten up. Have a drink!" Neji thrusted a bottle in her face and she pushed it away._

"_Not for me thanks"_

"Ten Ten, someday. I'll marry yooh!" Neji fell forward face first. "Coz I love you you know? Since the day I saw yooh! Now I know! That…LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT IS TRUE!!" He scrambled up and yelled his heart out, the others cheered him on. This was certainly not Neji.

"_That's nice Neji"_

"Hey! You called me Neji!"

"Yea, coz you're not yourself right now. I think I'll go to bed" Ten Ten got up.

"_In my bed or yours?"_

"None" She smiled at him and went to the bathroom…

_End._

Ten Ten saw Neji come out of the bathroom and she stood up.

"Are you going training?" She looked at the bandages wrapped around his arm and leg and he nodded.

"Can I come-"

"No." He immediately cut her off and her shoulders drooped. Neji closed the door after him and a minute after Naruto woke up with a snort.

"Morning!" Naruto suppressed a yawn and greeted Ten Ten a bright greeting, she smiled a little at him.

He helped himself to a cup of ramen, examining Ten Ten.

"Are you thinking about that Neji?" He squinted his eyes.

"Mm"

"Oh yea he's hot alright" Naruto leaned on his chair so that it balanced on it's two back legs and he folded his elbows so that his head rested on his arm.

Ten Ten raised her brows.

"What?"

"I mean! Yea he's alright looking. Nothing special, but I suppose to girls, you know he's a big hit"

"Oh, yea"

"So. Do you like him?" Ten Ten's attention snapped to Naruto's words.

"Do you think I do?" Ten Ten wondered, interested in what his answer would be.

"Looks like it. Even if you don't like him, he's definitely into you"

"Oh? How would you know"

"Well you're definitely not a fan girl. He hardly pays attentions to girls, let alone us. He always trains, training is his life. And 'destiny'. You seem to be the centre of his life right now" Naruto began to rock the chair back and forth, finally falling back with a crash. Ten Ten blinked. He seemed like that kind of guy, but she would never actually agree with that.

"You guys should go out"

"Mm" Ten Ten wanted to tell Naruto she didn't want to talk about it and she left as Naruto went to retrieve his ramen.

An hour passed by and Neji finally returned home, looking exhausted and more angry when he found the place was trashed and messy. There was a vacuum over turned and ornaments broken in some places. He growled and slammed the door as hard as he could.

Ten Ten, Naruto, Sakura and Ino with Shikamaru came out, looking at each other shifty.

"Uh oh…" Naruto was holding a mini hand vacuum.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS DOING?!!"

"OH LOOK AT THE TIME!! I THINK YOU'RE LATE FOR YOUR INTERVIEW NEJI!!!" Naruto shouted above Neji and hinted the others, they ran forward except Ten Ten and pushed him roughly outside. Locking the door as soon as he was out, he got up and bashed on the door.

"HEY! HEY!!! OPEN THE DOOR! GUYS!"

"SORRY NEJI! CANT HEAR YOU!! WE'RE VACUUMING!!" Ino shouted from the other side and turned on the vacuum, Neji could hear little snickers from Naruto as he heard Hinata come out.

"HINATA!! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!! OPEN UP AND DRESS YOURSELF PROPERLY!! HAVE SOME DECENCY!!!!" Neji was roaring from the other side, his throat was hurting by now.

"TEN TEN! SASUKE!!"

"Hn. Look who's running to who now" Sasuke appeared from the top of the window looking down on him and smirking.

Sasuke and Neji never really liked each other. They were more like competition rivals.

Neji stepped down and sat on a rock as he heard more crashing.

"THIS IS MY HOUSE!" He shouted, knowing they wouldn't hear him. They were trashing his house and Ten Ten was probably laughing at him and with the others.

He growled, he wanted to kick the door open but it was his house. He didn't want to pay anything.

Damn, they were good.

Neji went round to the back and rapped on the back door, twisting the knob in every way he could. Locked.

"DAMMIT! Why is it always raining?!! This is Summer for God's sake!!!" Neji burst out angrily as it began to pour down.

The vacuum had died down by the time it grew dark.

They were wasting _his _electricity.

"Guys, come on we should let him in now" He heard Ten Ten's muffled voice. Neji was now shivering, he had his knees pulled up to his chest and was sitting under a measly branch that extended from a tree. His face was harsh and he blinked.

He was going to _kill _them.

His hair had came out from the little tie and it drooped over his face. Light poured from his door and he looked to see it was, it was Ten Ten and she pulled him up. He snatched his arm away from her.

"Come on Neji Hyuuga, lighten up a bit will you?"

"No." Ten Ten blinked. Sighing as Neji continuously sneezed.

"You're getting sick. Come in" She urged him and he remained in his position.

"No." He was reluctant.

"Come on you bastard" She whined and tagged his arm.

"Don't call me that!" He snapped around.

"Jeez it was a joke!"

"Well it's a bit much coming from you" He mumbled, she let go of his arm.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You didn't even try to get me back inside _my _house"

"You're assuming that! How would you know?!! Your byakugan eyes cant see everything!"

"Are you lowering my Byakugan?!!" He was getting angry.

"When it comes to normal life, YES!" She lifted her head to his. "Jeez, why are you so… GRR!"

"Don't judge me!"

"Don't judge ME!"

"I cant stand fighting with you Neji Hyuuga!"

"That's what people are meant to do! They fight!"

"Well _I _don't like fighting!"

"Then I guess you're not a person!" He fired back, harsh and fast. She was silent.

"I may not be a person. But at least I don't assume anything." Her face grew hard and she threw a party popper at him, walking off past him. Neji didn't move. 

He walked slowly, head bowed and opened the door. There were loud pops and confetti was thrown everywhere.

"SURPRISE!" There was a little "stupid" added in there. Neji looked around, there was a badly made cake that said had 'thanks for everything' squashed in. He didn't smile.

"We wanted to thank you for letting us to stay in here!" Ino added in happily and Shika nudged her.

Everyone was quiet.

Neji felt so guilty.

**Yea that's the end of that chapter. Omg thank you for all of your generous reviews and I'm glad that you like it. Someone said that it would be funny if they locked him out. I twisted it a little bit so there you go.**

**And next is NARUTO VS NEJI. Stay tuned for next week when Neji goes overboard!**

Bye for now!

**His-Only-Heart.**


	6. New Day

Neji awoke the next day to find a gloomy day outside, the sun was hidden behind the dark clouds and he threw off his blankets. Outside was the untouched messy cake from last night and everywhere was spick and span. Not a dust in sight.

All the ornaments were replaced with new ones.

Already the day seemed like it was raining.

"Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Ahhhh Shika's gone totally beserk!!" Ino rushed into the room and grabbed Neji, dragging him to Shika who was laughing like crazy.

"What the hell do you want?" Neji sent Ino a glare.

"I don't know! There was this powder thing Shika found and it said estrogen, he took like a whole mouthful of it and now he's totally…weird!" Ino waved her hands around.

"What were you guys doing?"

"I was trying to make Shika more good at sex!" Ino waved at Shika's directions who was nearly on the edge of crying.

"Aw Jeez, you just had to come to … That is sick. " Neji sighed. "Get him to drink lots of water so he can flush it out"

"Oh you're so sweet Neji. Bye!" Ino took a moment to adore Neji, then in a second she changed and pushed him out with a smile on her face and shut the door.

Neji didn't roll his eyes, he didn't smile, he just walked on.

With Ten Ten, she felt like she sunk down to the greatest abyss of the deepest ocean. It was worth it though, pain was good. She never relied on anyone before and she didn't have to this time.

Neji was just a boy. Just a boy. She didn't love him, just grew fond of him. Maybe lust mixed her head up. No, she didn't lust for him! What was she thinking?

Ten Ten shook her head and kicked a pebble into the lake where Neji took her before, the mist was gone and it just looked dull. The ground had a murky green colour and the top was a bluey type.

She picked up a stone that could fit in her palm and she threw it in the lake with and a big splash was heard.

A small wisp of hair fell in front of her eyes and she pushed it of her way, falling back down again she growled and re-did her hair.

"Stupid jerk" She sat down on a bench and crossed her arms.

'I'm not going to cry' she repeated it over and over in her head. 'it's just a little fight' she told herself. 'They weren't even in love, not even a couple'. Yea, she was overreacting. There was nothing to cry about! She reassured herself, inhaled and exhaled. Finally bearing a smile she walked off back to her house.

"Hinata! Wear some clothes!" Hinata appeared out of nowhere, at the first voice of Neji, she quickly scrambled to get some clothes on and Naruto stopped her.

"No Hinata don't. Hey! What's wrong with you?! Stop pushing people around. You're not the boss in our gang"

"N-N-Naruto, d-don't p-please!" Hinata whimpered and clung onto Naruto's sleeve, he pulled away and confronted Neji.

"You're certainly not the boss of Hinata!" Hinata flushed furiously.

"Get out of my face" Neji stood up, who was a tiny bit taller than Naruto, but short enough to be face to face with Naruto.

"Get out of Hinata's face then" Naruto fired back. There was no warning, no nothing, Neji lunged out of nowhere and struck Naruto's stomach with his fist.

Naruto leaned over and gripped his belly.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata clenched her hand to her chest.

"That's it! I've had it with you pushing people around!" Naruto jumped to him and Neji quickly dodged, hitting his hand out of the way Naruto stumbled forwards.

"Don't even try, you wont get anywhere"

"That's your problem Neji, you think everyone's a failure"

"Because that's what they are"

"And that's what you said before I beat you" Naruto smirked twisted Neji's arm, thrusting his other hand into his stomach before kicking his leg so that he fell. Neji kicked Naruto's belly that came over him and they both somersaulted over each other.

"N-N-Naruto s-stop!" Hinata treaded over to them, wondering what to do.

Sasuke and Sakura came out together to see what the racket was on about and Sasuke quickly rushed in to help split them apart. Naruto who had hit Neji's arm out of the way, had accidentally hit Sasuke's face. Sasuke thought it was Neji and he lunged in too.

"You bastard! Die!!" Sasuke tackled Neji out of Naruto's grip and Sakura and Hinata stood still, gaping in their act of male ego.

Neji grabbed Sasuke's leg and the arm of Naruto's and twisted them around, Naruto fell to the ground however Sasuke quickly maneuvered himself so that he landed on all fours. Getting lift, he jumped at Neji and gripped his neck.

"Don't piss me off Neji" his eyes were glowing with hatred.

"I didn't do anything. Blame him" Neji nodded at Naruto and Sasuke looked at him, Naruto shook his head in fear. Sasuke let go, lunging at Naruto who blocked his incoming attack.

"GUYS STOP!!" Sakura sent a punch in each other boys faces and the fell on their backs, glaring at each other in detest.

"You guys are so stupid! We're all friends here so stop fighting!!" Sakura made sure that they didn't fight again and she purred as Sasuke kissed her.

She was right, Neji went off to his room without a single word to anybody and shut the door.

He looked at a pile of clothes on the floor, they were Ten Ten's and still wet. He picked them up and shoved them in the washing machine, pressing buttons it whizzed on and began to wash the clothes.

He walked back outside, as his hair drooped over his forehead he lay back, the sun came out and shone in his eyes. He shielded himself and turned over, creasing his brow he saw a semi circle of some shape of red paper. He picked it up and studied it.

Red paper?

Was someone doing origami in his room?

_Ten Ten's flashback._

_Neji was still swaying with Sasuke but had _two _bottles of beer in his hand, walking to his room Ten Ten followed to make sure he wouldn't do something stupid._

_He fetched a piece of red patterned paper and began to fold it, focusing hard so hard he had to stick his tongue out to concentrate._

"_What are you doing?" Ten Ten looked at him amusingly._

"_Giving you my heart"_

"…What?" Ten Ten knew he was already losing it. He stood up and presented her a pretty neat folded love heart.

_Ten Ten looked at it in a little admiration._

"_Here" He suddenly neatly ripped it in half and Ten Ten's mouth fell open._

"_What was that for?" He handed her half._

"_Give it back to me, when you know you love me"_

"How do you know how to make hearts?" Ten Ten smiled a little when she took it. At least he was nice when he was drunk.

"_Sakura taught me!!" Neji swayed around and fell down again to his knees, his head was spinning around and he fell flat on his chest._

_End._

Ten Ten looked at the half heart lying on her bed. She picked it up and examined it, she liked the pattern.

There was a haste knock at the door and she went downstairs to get it, opening it up she wasn't surprised.

"Your clothes" Neji handed it to her as soon as she opened the door. Her hand clenched and she took them from him, it smelt new and fresh.

"You can come inside" She opened the door. What he saw was what he never expected. On the outside it may have been dull, plain and boring. But inside, wow. It was so modern and… decorated nicely. There was an upstairs and he followed her as she climbed the steps.

Woah. Neji was standing in her room.

He expected it to be all white and neatly organized. But no. It was so messy and… nice smelling!

There were bunches of clothes piled on a chair and her bed wasn't made. There were a bunch of tissues in the bin, had she been crying?

"You're room is not what I had expected"

"Yea" There was an awkward silence until Neji spoke up, Ten Ten had not expected _anything_ from him.

"I came here to give you my apologies" He sighed, she smiled a little.

"And I invited you up here to give the same thing" She gave him a kiss on the lips. He became obliged and he kissed her back.

"Would you fight with me, just to have me?" Neji asked.

"Yeaa" It was so cliché. Couples kiss and make up. Ten Ten hated movies like these, but now she would understand what they mean by 'adrenalin rushes' and 'warmth traveling up and down their spines'

Ten Ten leaned back and she was on the bed, Neji was between her legs and he kissed her neck tenderly. She ran her hands through his hair and kissed his side face. He propped himself on his elbows and kissed her face.

She ran her hands on his back, she felt … weird in a good way. He didn't want to go any further so he just kissed her all over the place. She gave him chaste kisses on the neck, Ten Ten could feel Neji's bulge against her and she gave a little moan without thinking. Neji kissed near her collarbone and he pulled her up so that she sat opposite him. He opened his arms and wrapped it around her waist, she drew them up and wrapped it around his neck. She didn't want to let go of him, they fell back again and he kissed her shoulder.

She panted more as his kisses were more harder and chaste.

**Yea another short chap. So do you guys want Ten and Neji to make sweet sweet summer love o???**

**If you do, then I'll put it in. If not, then…I dunno. Put your opinions in your reviews and thanks all for reviewing!!**

**Review more!**

**His-Only-Heart**


	7. Broken Heart

Ten Ten picked a flower from its roots, it had white petals and a red bud thing. She plucked one of the petals and let it fall to the ground, Neji watched her continue her plucking. Neji opened his clenched hand a bit, in his palm sat the half red heart.

Remembering that he saw another half heart on Ten Ten's bed, he closed his palm and watched the ground as it passed by.

"What do you enjoy doing?" Ten Ten asked. Neji was caught by surprise, what kind of a question was that?

"Training" He answered blandly.

"Nothing else?"

"No."

They opened the door and all of them were sitting around a bottle, Neji could guess what they would be playing.

"If you guys are going to continue immature games then you'll have to get out of my house, whatever happened to _your own house_"

They all ignored him and continued to spin the bottle.

Meanwhile, Ten Ten was sitting at the table, figuring out how to do origami. She folded the paper in half, experimenting, she folded it in every way she could and it turned out to be a scrunched ball. Ten Ten creased her brow, origami was not her thing.

Neji walked over to her, looked at her and the scrunched paper and took a new piece of paper. Swiftly folding it fast, he created a flower, just like the one she had picked up before and handed it to her without any expression on his face.

Ten Ten's lips parted.

"You do origami?"

"Yea" Neji turned away and mumbled back to her.

"That's funny." Ten Ten grinned, on the verge of laughter. He glared at her.

"It's not funny" Neji grumbled. Ten Ten got up and looked at the others, Shika was now drinking the beer from the bottle and the others cheered him on.

Sakura and Sasuke had disappeared from the group.

They were in their room, talking with each other surprisingly without any touching. Well, not for long. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Don't you think that Neji and that girl Ten Ten have, well… been together a lot?"

"Hn. What's to care?" Sasuke mumbled gruffly as he nuzzled into her neck. Sakura grinned, turned around and kissed his face. Sasuke loved TLC (tender love and care) and he kissed her neck.

He pressed her against the wall and kissed her lips, placing his hands on her hips.

The group outside had split up and were now hanging out in their room, Shika was with Ino, of course fighting.

"Why cant you ever just dump your clothes somewhere?!! Stop folding them and stacking it, _on top of mine! _You know I _need _to change at least every two hours or so, and how am I meant to get to it when your clothes are stacked on top?!!" Ino was yelling at Shika who had slouched, as if he was tired.

"This is such a drag, this isn't even our house! And it's good to fold your clothes!"

"You're a lazy bastard! Why do you even _bother _to even _think _of folding your clothes!"

"Well maybe if _someone _else would fold them then I would lay off!" Ino was silent, she opened her mouth but could not say anything.

"Just shut up you bastard!" Ino pulled him in

"_lovely _bastard-" Shika was cut off by Ino's passionate kiss.

Naruto was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, bored out of his wits. Hinata looked around.

"U-um N-N-Naruto…"

"Yea?"

"N-nothing" Hinata looked down at her feet.

"Come on Hinata, speak up. Stop being so shy!" Naruto lifted her chin up… pressing his lips on hers.

…

Neji sneezed over and over again, shivering and glaring at Ten Ten as if she had caused this recent turn off.

Ten Ten bent down handing him a tissue for his dribbling nose.

"I think you've caught a cold" Ten Ten smiled adoringly at him.

"No I haven't"

"Well I don't blame you, training in the rain and sitting out in the rain, makes sense" Ten Ten snorted with laughter and he coughed into his hands.

"Aww" Ten Ten wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and supported him backwards so that he lay on his back. She leaned in for a kiss but was stopped halfway.

"You don't want to do that." Neji blinked and she smiled, going all the way and kissing him on the lips.

"So Neji Hyuuga, what are you going to do now?"

"Rest."

"Oh? With that cold I'd thought you'd be persistent about training." Neji's nose dribbled and Ten Ten handed him the box of tissues, using up nearly half, he dumped it all on the floor.

"I'm going to sleep" He mumbled and turned on his side, facing her. Ten Ten cocked her head and leaned forward, crossing her elbows, she placed them on the edge of the bed and rested her head on it, watching him now asleep.  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out the red half heart, she looked around and saw another red paper lying on the bookshelf. She reached over and took it, connecting it together, she gleamed. She never knew Neji was so skilled.

She placed his half on the shelf again and put her half back in her pocket.

Ten Ten was bored, Neji was sleeping and there was nothing else to do but watch the others play strip poker if they were still out there. Ten Ten, having nothing to do, decided to doze off too.

By the time Neji awoke, Ten Ten would have woken up, got up and fetched herself a drink, went back, dozed off again, wriggled around and finally, fall on the floor curled up. By the time Neji awoke, it was nighttime.

Neji rubbed his eyes and sighed, he was still so sleepy he couldn't be bothered to even open his eyes. He looked by his side where Ten Ten was curled up, he got up and wearily swooped her up in his arms with her head resting on his upper arm, she looked so … peaceful. Neji turned around and placed her gently on the bed, she stirred and he drew back, walking outside, the lights were still turned on. He growled, his friends probably just wanted to stay here, their house wasn't locked. He opened the fridge, nearly every piece of food was gone.

He grabbed the last can of drink and lugged it down, he finished it in ten seconds and threw it in the bin, still desperately hungry, he opened the pantry and grabbed anything he could find.

He gobbled it all down and went back to his bedroom, Ten Ten was still lying in the same position he placed her in and he lay next to her, it was hot and sticky but who cared.

Three hours after the sun rose, Ten Ten awoke and found that everyone, but Neji was already outside. Surprisingly also, Ten Ten slept like a baby, nowadays Ten Ten gets lots more sleep.

She sat down next to Ino who was eating by herself, Ten Ten looked down as her red heart dropped out, Ino seemed to notice it too and she quickly leaned down.

"No, Ino-!" Too late, Ino who had not noticed what a fragile piece of paper it was, had accidentally ripped it. Ten Ten's mouth fell open and she snatched it back.

"What was that thing?"

"My heart!" Ten Ten, ignoring Ino looked down at her ripped heart.

"Your heart?" Ino raised an eyebrow and burst into laughter. "You know you're funny" Ino walked off laughing leaving Ten Ten angry. She had grown fond of looking at the complex heart. The way it was folded was intriguing and skilled.

Ten Ten's throat was sore and she could feel phlegm stuck in her throat, she coughed it up and spat it out in the sink.

"Ugh" She could already tell she was sick, that kiss was wrong but worth it.

**Sorry guys for the short chapter, please review. This chapter was a little boring but oh well. **

**What would you guys like to happen?**

**Thanks for reviewing my pretties!**

**Bye for now.**

**His-Only-Heart.**


	8. A night to remember

Neji coughed as Ten Ten lay asleep next to him, grabbing another tissue and blowing his nose frustratingly.

He clutched his stomach as he wheezed and coughed more, he growled at himself and his friends. Damn friends got him sick, Ten Ten creased her brows as Neji rolled over, he suddenly got up and by Ten Ten's ears went to the bathroom.

Out of silence, Ten Ten could hear him retching loudly. Did he catch a virus instead of a flu?

Ten Ten got up, walked to the bathroom to see Neji wiping his mouth and flushing the toilet. Ten Ten closed the door to keep in the noise.

"Are you okay??" She handed him water and he lugged it down. Ten Ten looked worriedly at him as he retched more.

"I think you've caught more then a flu, you probably caught a virus" Ten Ten came to realization, that pretty soon she would be in the same state due to the fact that she had kissed Neji earlier on. But no time to worry about that, after some time Neji stopped and she helped him back to bed. Right now he was having a major stomach ache. Ten Ten never heard of such virus, maybe it was just something he ate…or both?

He rested down, not realising he was taking up the whole bed, he was too busy groaning. Even Ten Ten thought that Neji could handle the pain, apparently not though.

Neji lay on his stomach and groaned in pain, Ten Ten rolled him over gently and rubbed his tummy reassuringly.

About two hours later, Neji had fallen asleep and Ten Ten was still awake, maybe tonight she wasn't that tired.

Ten Ten sighed, she was lying down and half of her body was off the bed, she had her hand still resting on Neji's stomach and a bucket of Neji's thrown up late night snack was beside her. Worse, Ten Ten was sweaty and sticky. The humidity was so high Ten Ten could faint!

What kind of person catches the flu in Summer?!! Ten Ten rolled over and ended up face first on the floor. She sighed again, pushed a little wisp of hair out of her face, took the bucket up and emptied it with a slight disgusted look on her face.

No point lying down now, she hopped in the bathroom, closed the door, took off her sweaty clothes and hopped into the shower.

Turning on the cold tap and a little of the hot, she took out her hair and ran her fingers through it as she dribbled shampoo on it.

After taking about forty-five minutes under the cool water, she hopped out, surprisingly dawn had arrived early! Or maybe Ten Ten was too tired to know what time was. Ten Ten wrapped a towel around herself as her hair dipped past her shoulders, she went and grabbed her clothes, all that was cool was a cropped t-shirt that looked like it was fit for a peasant. Definitely not her type, but she was boiling and it looked like the sun was going to sizzle everything underneath it, so she shoved it over her head and shoved her legs in through the holes of shorts and tied her hair up in one ponytail that swished at the back of her head, flicking water everywhere.

Ten Ten entered her room to see Neji's arms spread wide out, the simple thin sheet was crumpled at his feet which were sticking out over the side of the end of the bed and his head was turned, still fast asleep. Ten Ten could see she wasn't the only one who was boiling. Ten Ten walked out of her room again and sat down at the table, it was a bit brighter than before and she walked outside, to her it felt like… twenty-five degrees?

There was a little crash and a stumble, Ten Ten turned around to see Neji swaying, obviously his stomach still hurt. She went back inside as he sat down.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Yea, I'm hungry. Give me something filling" Ten Ten knew just the right thing and she fiddled with food packages in the pantry as Neji stared outside. He took off his outer shirt. There were a few minutes to wait as the food heated up, until then, Neji guessed what he would be eating. Ramen probably. That was the most likely thing stored in the pantry and probably the _only _thing. Ten Ten took the food out as the microwave beeped, placing in front of Neji seemed to be… muck?

Neji screwed his face up.

"What the hell is this?"

"Oats" She blinked.

"I said filling." Neji lowered his face and looked at her darkly, he was in a bad mood.

"This is filling" Ten Ten corrected him, Neji was more pissed.

"Something I _enjoy_" His voice grew deeper and he growled.

"Well, you never said you wanted something to enjoy. And how should I know?! You never tell me _anything _about yourself!" Out of the silence that was wavering around, all you could hear was…well, nothing.

"Be grateful, at least I'm taking care of you! If you want something else, go get it yourself! I might as well laugh at you while you stagger to fix yourself a bowl of cereal!" Ten Ten crossed her arms and cocked her hips in that 'girl' position where she can stand up for a fight, and she'll win.

"I never said I even _wanted _you to take care of me!"

"Well sorree! I guess you should've let me known earlier _before _you took my help!" Again, silence.

"Well I don't want, or need it!" Neji secretly clutched his stomach where it was growling of pain and hunger.

"Fine! You can just go and stagger everywhere, and don't think of apologizing to me! I've had it enough with you!"

"You ever thought _I've _had enough too?!!"

"Now I have! Jeez Neji you are so insensitive! You don't even _wear _your feelings out!" Neji kept silent, he didn't want to discuss this subject.

"See, silent! I knew it!"

"Has it ever occurred to you that you don't know everything! You're just assuming!" Now this subject was getting really ridiculous, each of them were just throwing lame insults at each other without even thinking of what the real case was.

"Fine! I'm an assumer but you're a bastard!" With one last scream, Ten Ten took her stuff and walked out the door, Neji never recalled asking Ten Ten to come in the first place, yet alone bring her clothes here.

Her shampoo smell wafted around Neji's face and he looked down at the plain oats, it was a murky color and he lifted it up to his lips, opening up he took a spoonful. To his surprise, it was alright and before he knew it, he had finished everything with more than a full stomach. He wouldn't be surprised if he threw up again.

He walked in pain to the sink, leaned on it for a bit and walked off again to the bathroom. He looked at his face, thinking of what he was just arguing about.

His face was a white shade of pale, nearly the same as his eyes. And soon, Ten Ten would have that shade on her face too, and no one would be there to look after her. And she _did _look after him.

Neji felt a lurching feeling and he leaned over the toilet, throwing up his food. Again. Neji swore, he was going to get hungry _again! _And then the cycle would repeat over and over again till he recovered. He would be as thin as a stick for these few days, fate deprived him of food! But either way, he still worshiped fate.

Neji flushed the toilet and the bathroom door opened to reveal a tired Naruto, he yawned, not acknowledging Neji or anything, he pushed him out of the way and unzipped his pants, then aiming for the toilet bowl. Neji didn't want to stay to find out what happened next!

"Aw!" Neji shielded his eyes and staggered out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Ten Ten was studying her torn up red origami heart Neji created for her on the night that he was drunk.

It was crumpled in every place and she took out another blood red sheet, folding it carefully the way that it looked, although she would have to figure out how the other half looked too, so that was a bummer.

After an hour of folding, seven sheets of crumpled red paper and no achievement, Ten Ten gave her last try. As she finished two sets of folding she gave up, sighing, even with two folds it looked wrong! Out of nowhere a pair of strong arms came over her shoulders, and hands unfolded the heart, doing a few quick movements, a finished red heart lay before her eyes. Ten Ten turned around, stood up and kissed Neji on the cheek, she couldn't stay angry at him forever.

She wrapped her arms around his stomach and he groaned, smiling, she gave him a chaste kiss.

This time, it was Ten Ten that sneezed in Neji's face. Neji smiled.

"I think you've caught my virus"

"Take care of me Neji Hyuuga, by the looks of it, I think I'm going to go through a lot of hell" Ten Ten cleared her hoarse voice. Neji tugged her sleeve.

"Stay" She whispered in his ear, kissing his neck. Of course Neji couldn't resist and he nuzzled into her neck. Her damp hair stuck onto his face and he brushed it away, kissing her harder. There were a few minutes of hard kissing and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, as his kisses grew wetter.

Ten Ten pulled him onto her, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his face tenderly, tousling his hair.

"Neji, we shouldn't be doing this" Ten Ten gasped out. Their bodies grew sticky and Neji lifted himself up.

"Yea" He gave her a soft kiss and got off her, sitting at her table and began folding origami again.

"So you enjoy origami?"

"It's...decent" Ten Ten smirked as he examined the new created and then ripped up red heart, he probably still didn't know what the heart was for.

Ten Ten propped herself on her elbows and rested her chin on her palms, she stared at Neji adoringly.

"Let's invite the others over, your house has no food in it and they must be starving"

…_half an hour later…_

"WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO THERE'S EVEN _MORE _BEER!!" Naruto, already drunk, grabbed more rings of beers and lugged it down, shoving it in Neji's, Ino's, Shika's, Sasuke's and Sakura's hand. Ten Ten was still holding her tenth, half drunk bottle in her hand. She was so drunk, she had no idea she was drunk. She wondered how she had gotten drunk in the first place.

"Hehehe let's go upstairs Neji!" Ten Ten swayed around. The others ignored her and went to play spin the bottle. Neji however got up and pulled Ten Ten upstairs, on the verge of laughter. He closed the door and switched the light off in her room, Ten Ten felt good. He hugged her tightly, he smelt like alcohol. He pressed harder onto her and kissed her hard.

Somehow, kissing went to lying naked on the bed. Neji kissed her belly and traced down and down, Ten Ten arched her back as he kissed her tender spot, occasionally flicking his tongue. She was in total bliss! Neji inserted his tongue in her and she moaned loudly, pushing his head deeper into her. He came back up and fondled around with her, kissing her breasts lightly.

"G-go" Neji held his manhood at her entrance and inserted as soon as she gave permission.

"J-Jeez!" Neji thrusted in and out of her and they both moaned, Ten Ten ran her hands up and down his back and kissed his shoulders, and wriggled around as he thrashed harder, his manhood was dripping wet now and she loved every bit of this second they had.

Ten Ten stopped him and sat on top of him, lowering herself down to his erected member she closed her mouth around his manhood and began to suck, Neji gasped loudly and pushed her head deeper while helping himself, pumping in and out.

She clambered and sat on top of him again, rocking back and forth as Neji groaned beneath her. Ten Ten could feel the orgasm coming and in less than a second, the funny feeling kicked in and she gasped out his name as Neji continued. Ten Ten suddenly fell beside him, exhausted and panting hard. They both panted and silence grew as Neji lulled off to sleep followed by Ten Ten a few minutes later…

**Wuahhhh my first lemon bit, it's way short but I'll include another one later in other chapters. Hehe you guys liking the story so far?**

**Please review!**

**Thank you all for reviewing my story!!!**

**Bye for now!**

**His-Only-Heart.**

**P.S Oh btw, I'm such a bad author I forgot to write their ages in. To clear things up for the person that asked and others wondering, they're over … 18. Yes. 18. **


	9. KIBA RETURNS

Neji snapped his eyes open, woah, he was so tired. He never felt this tired before! He blinked his world clearer, the sheets crumpled at his lap as he sat up. His eyes widened, he looked at his topless chest, then realising something. He shuffled around a little bit, biting his lip he turned to see Ten Ten underneath the sheet too, also topless.

"What the fuck?!!" Neji, attempting to get out of bed, fell with a thunk, realising he was more naked than before he shoved on his pants he found crumpled in a heap on the floor. Running outside and not realising that it was her house he was in, he tumbled down the stairs as his feet tangled together, there were loud thunks as Neji twisted his ankle. It was nothing.

He got up, holding his foot above the ground a little bit and limped the rest of the stairs down, he looked around. There was a warm breeze coming from somewhere and he followed it, coming to the kitchen he saw the window open.

Limping again, he went over to the rubbish bin, where there were several six pack rings, heaps of lolly and chip bags and Oh. My. Gosh.

"Oh my gosh, what the hell?!!" Neji picked up what looked like an _open _condom packet and he opened it to see if it was still in there.

He panicked. Told himself that it could have been Shika and Ino or Sasuke and Sakura, or even worse. Naruto and Hinata. He went to find the others, two of them were sleeping on the open couch, Sakura was sleeping in Sasuke's arms, but they weren't naked, neither was Shika and Ino who were sleeping right next to them. It could only mean one thing, he dashed to a spare room and found Hinata… sleeping on the floor and Naruto on the bed. Neither of them naked.

Neji gaped as his knees buckled, but he quickly regained pose.

There were three different choices he could choose from. Either that he could accept the fact that he lost his virginity to Ten Ten last night or that it was from another night (That would mean Ten Ten would be cheating on him or she had the others on another night without his permission or acknowledgement) or that the others had did it, but dressed themselves.

"Oh shit" Neji thought hard, was he _drunk _last night? And even further, was Ten Ten drunk too?

Neji beat his head with his palm, how could he even stoop that low?!!

He limped back upstairs, holding onto the railing, sat down and held his ankle, it hurt a little bit but he could handle it.

He opened Ten Ten's door who shuffled around and finally awoke, blinking around as the blanket fell helplessly at her legs. Neji flinched as it revealed her naked body, still hung over, Ten Ten was drowsy and she picked up the blanket and held it to her chest. That was probably the first time she got drunk.

Ten Ten's hair was messed up, she looked like a total whore.

"Uh…morning" Neji greeted her with a mumble, out of nowhere Ten Ten screeched. She must have noticed.

"Yea, I wasn't intending… you know" Neji scratched his head and blinked at her, 'rage' was the only word on her mind.

"WHAT THE FRICKING HELL?!! I TOLD YOU TO NOT DO ANYTHING!" Ten Ten yelled in his face.

"Was that before or after you got drunk?" Neji said coolly, although it didn't appeal to Ten Ten's good nature.

"I don't care! I told you not to do anything!! Oh jeez what did I _do!!?_"

"Calm down!"

"I cant calm down! We just… did _it!_"

"What, sex?" Ten Ten blushed.

"Yes! And you didn't do anything to stop it?!!"

"Hey, I was probably drunk too"

"Ahhhhhhhh this is so wrong, did we even use…" Ten Ten looked around nervously and whispered "protection"

"I guess we did, there's a … empty wrapper down in the bin" Neji's stomach tensed, he could tell both of them didn't want to talk about it. There was a long, lingering silence.

"At least it would've felt nice" Neji said out of stupidity and she glared at him.

"Don't worry, there wouldn't be anything going wrong…" Neji wondered off.

"Except that you and I just lost…" Ten Ten avoided eye contact, things were getting a little quiet.

"Like I said, it would've felt nice. We give one, Fate takes one" 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!! That's not even the point! The fact that you were irresponsible-"

"'You'? Don't you mean 'we'?"

"No, I told you before that I told you not to do anything!"

"And how would you know that if you were drunk too, which might I say that was also irresponsible. You could've made the first move" Neji hated being accused of.

Now this time Ten Ten was silent.

"Whatever, I don't need this" Giving him one last glare she opened her bedroom door.

"Get out" Her voice was stern and Neji quickly left before he would lose his cool. He walked out on the streets and in the distance he saw a familiar face he didn't see in a long time, he left Konoha **(For some reason I'm not sure, and I cant be bothered making one up) **and here he was walking casually down the road.

"Kiba?" Neji creased his brow and approached him, turning him around by the shoulder.

Kiba's eyes widened, not believing Neji was here.

**A/N: I'm not exactly sure how Kiba would react to Neji, are they friends or what? So… get ready for some crap. Btw, a reviewer said that it would be cool if Kiba was in here…so I put him in.**

"Oh heyyy it's Neji, Akamaru, you remember him?" A big, not small dog popped out of Kiba's jacket, Neji was surprised that he could still be fitted in there and it barked, not that puny pathetic high pitched bark, but more of a low grumble.

Neji was impressed, Kiba raised him well. As well as being surprised that the first question Kiba asked was-

"You got a chick yet? You seemed to get quite well with Ten Ten" Kiba nudged Neji and he slapped him away.

"Mm quite. Yea I'm with Ten Ten, though got into a fight-" Neji realized he went too far describing personal problems and Kiba was…well…a bit, let's say loud.

"Aw go on, I'll help you out, in fact come back with me and Akamaru, we can talk things over…some tea" Kiba snickered.

…

"And that's all of it" Neji finally finished his story after half an hour of his whole…past days spent with Ten Ten.

"I gotta say Neji **(what does Kiba call Neji? Just Neji? Or Neji Kun or what? In fact, what does everyone call each other? Does Ten Ten call Neji, Neji kun?)  
**For half a fucking hour is pretty short for what … More than a week?" Neji knew there just had to be a swear word in there.

"Or maybe you're just not exaggerating enough" Kiba stroked Akamaru that was gnawing on a thick piece of what seems like food.

"hehe, I can give you a few pointers to knock your relationship up a bit, and also get some… physical time in there too" Kiba raised his eyebrows, grinned and nudged him again. Kiba was getting irritating now, but Neji seemed interested.

"You always have to get a girl in the mood for anything, play some music, touch her, kiss her more do whatever what she likes to be 'in'" Kiba grinned wider.

"She likes the dark" Neji oddly said.

"Oooo kinky! Well, I can tell what you an do tonight!" Neji considered this for a second and nodded his head. Kiba laughed hysterically for no reason.

"First, get her in the dark somehow and touch her tenderly, that'll get her in the mood, if she doesn't, touch her underneath her clothes and whatever you do. Don't let her go, say you're sorry and if you could make it up to her. You can guess what type of answer she'll give you. And also, go topless, go in the shower before you do everything. No one wants a stinky hunk" Kiba slapped Neji's arm.

"Okay okay I got all of it… is all of this meant to resort to sex or forgiveness?" Neji drooped and glared.

"Both"

"… I'm going now" Neji got up as Akamaru nipped at his fingers, which felt more like it was biting it off.

"Don't forget!" Kiba called after him.

…

Neji knocked on the door as he stood out in the dark, he wondered if the others were still there.

Sasuke opened the door, showing no sign of expression.

"Hn." He stepped back, letting Neji in who also did not acknowledge him and closed after him.

"This better work Kiba" Neji muttered bitterly to himself as he walked upstairs to Ten Ten's room. He squeaked the door open a little bit and turned the lights off.

Ten Ten sighed and turned around.

"Ino I'm not in the mood for-" She stopped as pair or muscular arms wrapped around her and a chin rested on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry" Neji's sexy, deep voice murmured and she smiled, happy he was back holding her in his arms. Ten Ten purred**, (not literally…just out of pleasure shift eyes)**

Neji trailed his hands under her top and stroked her belly, kissing her neck tenderly…

Meanwhile, Sasuke had Sakura sitting on top of him while he ran his hands all over her body.

"Mm Sasuke, I think we should take everyone out especially Neji." Sakura pushed out as she panted while receiving harsh kisses.

"Why?" Sasuke pulled her on top of him and took off her top.

"Coz" Sakura gasped, waited a minute and continued "I feel guilty, living in his house when the house isn't even locked" A pause "We're using everything up in his house, nothing in ours" Sakura embraced him as he took off her bottoms.

"Fine" He nibbled on her ear, Sakura ran her hands in his jet hair. Sasuke moaned, "stay here first" He cupped her breasts and rubbed his body against her.

"Oh Sasuke, how can I resist you…nn" Sasuke groaned as she kissed his chest, smiling and turning over to sit on top of him. He sat up and got up, kneeling at the edge of the bed and placed her leg on his shoulder, leaning forward and began to lick at her entrance. Sakura moaned and pushed his head in more, and began to rock. She lunged forward and lay on top of him, pushing hard onto him he clenched his teeth, trying to not yell out loudly.

"W-wanna go o-out tonight?" Sakura panted.

"No…m-maybe tomorrow ah shit!" Sasuke screwed his eyes tight as his orgasm hit.

"Sasuke! Ahh!" Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as she lay still, her entrance tingling with pleasure.

"More!" Sasuke demanded and he pressed hard against her entrance, thrashing in and out fast…

Neji kissed Ten Ten's face.

"You know, we still haven't told the others that we're… together, well confirmed." Neji stated as Ten Ten grasped his hand and kissed it.

"_Don't_ tell them" Ten Ten stated firmly as if it was a warning.

"Why not?" He asked and Ten Ten stayed quiet. Neji's eyes hardened.

"You know what? I cant do this" Neji let go of her hand. Her eyes became harsh too.

"I cant keep not saying anything"

"Hm. Are you always this selfish?" Ten Ten's voice lowered.

"Are you? Why do we always have to do things your way?"

"Neji, we're not doing things my way all the times! Jeez, we always keep fighting!"

"Because of you!" Ten Ten ignored him and walked downstairs outside, the others heard the racket and followed. Neji thrusted the door open and followed her, Neji had no idea it was raining and he stood in front of Ten Ten. The others stayed under the shelter, watching them curiously.

"You know if it's all because of me, you can just walk away now!" Ten Ten's voice was getting shrill, there was a little hurt look on Neji's face, but he soon regained his anger. Neji shouted loudly.

"If that's what you want me to do then FINE, I'll leave!"

"Good! Get out of here! And you know what?!! You can keep this!!" She threw the other half heart at him and shoved Neji in the chest, he stumbled backwards and turned around, heading home.

"Don't come back!" Her lips trembled as she watched his shadow disappear at the end of the road, she could swear that she saw him break into a run.

Behind Ten Ten, the others were silent as lambs.

**Yahhhh uhh I didn't know what subject I would do to start the fight. Hehe, please stay around and review for the next chapters coz it's going to get interesting.**

**Bye for now!**

**His-Only-Heart.**


	10. Reassurance from Kiba

_I hope you know I hope you know_

_That this is nothing to do with you_

_It's personal myself and I_

_We gotta straighten it out tonight I cant hear properly_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket._

_next bit is something about a full moon_

_It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry._

**A/N: hahaha sorry guys, I forgot the lyrics to this.**

Ten Ten bowed her head, hoping she wouldn't break into tears. She distracted her mind, sniffed a little and turned to the others who stared in shock at her.

"You can go home if you want" Without another word she walked upstairs, clicking her door shut quietly and sitting on her bed, staring out at the window to where she first saw Neji topless.

Ten Ten could feel phlegm in her throat, she already knew she was so sick. She had been coughing already so much.

She sneezed and blew her nose, drooping her shoulders she told herself to relax.

The night was dull and dark, and Neji Hyuuga did not hesitate to walk back home. He promised to himself that he would get over this soon, maybe even now. Neji opened his palm, the soaked half heart that Neji made for her lay crumpled and soggy in his palm. He threw it on the ground with bared teeth, walking faster.

"Fucking Kiba" Neji's eyes felt weird and he wiped what he thought was raindrops coming from his eyes off before anymore could come out.

Neji's pace slowed down and came to a stop.

_It might not be the right time_

_I might not be the right one_

_But there's something about us I want to say_

_Coz there's something between us anyway_

_I might not be the right one_

_It might not be the right time_

_But there's something about us I got to do_

_Some kind of secret I will share with you _

_I need you more than anything in my life_

_I want you more than anything in my life_

_I miss you more than anyone in my life_

_I love you more than anyone in my life._

Neji had then that night, became the harsh, no feelings Neji he had been always. The prodigy.

Ten Ten lay in bed with a stomach ache, the others had looked after her for a bit until she told them to go home, but it got worse, not only did she have a virus, she had a fever too. All those times in the rain really pulled off.

Neji was at home with the others comforting him, but of course Neji was definitely not in the mood.

"Neji you should go take care of Ten Ten" Sakura gave her a little shove.

"No"

"You know there was always something wrong with her, or course her hair and fashion. _I _never trusted her, frankly _I _thought that she didn't belong in the group"

"Ino! Cant you tell that-" Shika whispered in Ino's ears.

"Shut up Ino! Just shut the hell up! You don't know what you're talking about!" Neji swiveled around, his eyes piercing and cold. Ino backed down.

"Go on Neji, she's sick!"

"I…cant. I said I'd stay away" Neji grumbled, he just wanted to hold her in his arms right now, give her a reassuring kiss and take care of her.

"Neji, if only you knew" Sakura sighed and walked off to accompany Sasuke. Everyone seemed a bit down, well not Ino. The house was quiet in seconds and Neji shuffled around. Maybe he could go over there and just…no he couldn't.

"Neji come on! Let's go!" Naruto tugged on his sleeve, pulling him out of the house. Reluctant but eager, Neji was pulled all the way down the street again and to the front of Ten Ten's house. Now the ever, Naruto was the most annoying. And worse, Neji just came at the _worst _time.

Light poured in Ten Ten's room, and two figures stood holding hands. Two _familiar _figures.

"Uh oh…" Naruto fell silent as Ten Ten received a kiss from _Kiba! _Neji was as still as…a lifeless…thing. Naruto looked at Neji's face which seemed to have 'nothing' stuck on, but he knew that deep down he was hurting bad.

"Come on, let's get outta here…I'm pretty sure it's just a friend thing" Naruto's eyes shifted and he tugged on Neji's sleeve again.

Ten Ten pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Her eyes were watered up.

"Just giving you comfort that's all."

"Kiba, I just broke up with Neji" Ten Ten reminded him and he pulled her into a reassuring hug. She sneezed three times.

"I know, it's okay" Kiba kissed her forehead.

**A/N: Okay guys, I know that Kiba and Ten Ten's not a couple but…in this story they'll be a couple for just a few chaps.**

"So how did it…go…" Sakura pounced on him excitedly, but after he did not reply Sakura decided it was best she'd stay quiet.

"We should leave him guys" Naruto whispered to the others and they nodded, leaving the room and going to their own.

Neji did not know what happened next, perhaps he got drunk again and went high and he somehow had spilled water on his face, or maybe that he blacked out from drowning.

Neji liked to think it as being weak, in a way it was training to toughen up, endure the pain. The others liked to think it as crying.

**Sorry guys, I know Neji Hyuuga doesn't cry but I have nothing else to put in "**

Neji stayed up that whole night, his mind was blank and he tried hard not to think of what he saw.

Sunlight poured on Neji's face and he looked up at the sky, the bright morning sun glared and he got up, opening his door he sat down at the table, wondering what to do. Sasuke was already up and he was helping himself to a huge bowl of oats.

Neji remembered that day when he fussed over a bowl of oats when he was sick. Now who was going to give oats to Ten Ten?

Neji growled at the thought of Kiba sleeping over at her house and taking care of her. Neji's anger bubbled up at Kiba, Sasuke seemed to notice this and he placed his spoon neatly next to the bowl.

"You know, you could just go over to her" Sasuke's in-a-matter-of-fact tone of voice pissed Neji off more than anything.

"No."

"There's such thing as apologizing" Sasuke stated and Neji pushed the chair back and stood up.

"Why is everyone giving me advice!" Neji stormed off to his training spot, three of Ten Ten's shuriken were still stuck in it's target. Neji jerked them out and threw them so it stuck in the ground.

"Why is your habit of hiding behind trees like that Hinata?" Neji's eyes tightened as Hinata revealed herself from behind the trees timidly.

"U-um…I-I was j-just t-t-thinking that y-you should go t-to Ten Ten a-and apologize" Neji kept silent, staring at the ground.

"I-I can c-come i-if you want" Hinata added in.

"No." Neji walked off and Hinata followed.

"_Don't_ follow me" Neji warned with his head still looking at the ground. He heard approaching footsteps and he looked up to see Ten Ten with Kiba's hands around her waist standing in front of him. His harsh eyes revealed nothing, Neji blinked. Ten Ten boiled, it was bad enough being sick but with Neji standing in front of her and Kiba made it worse.

Ten Ten avoided eye contact and Kiba smirked.

He approached him and placed a hand on Neji's shoulder.

"At least you tried" Neji hit his hand away and growled. To Neji's surprise, Ten Ten looked totally different, she had her hair loose around her shoulders and wore more revealing clothes. That was definitely not Ten Ten.

"Was this your plan? To break us up?" Neji lowered his voice.

"Dude, you weren't even serious says she" Kiba nodded in Ten Ten's direction and Neji looked at her, her eyes bored into his.

Ten Ten coughed and Neji flinched to walk to her, but remained stable.

"Kiba, can we go now?" Ten Ten's voice was hoarse and she coughed, Kiba went over to her and felt her forehead. They walked past Neji, he kept his eyes forward and so did Ten Ten, as he heard their footsteps fade away he looked behind him. All he saw was Ten Ten's swishing hair.

**Yeaaa this is another short chapter. Do you guys like it so far? Or is it really too OOC to handle Place hand on forehead dramatically ????**

**Uhh yea thanks to all those who can be bothered to review this story and for all those who thinks this sucks or cant be stuffed to move their mouse over a little button please review!! Be bothered, get your lazy hand up and clickety click away!**

**Hehe.**

**Bye for now!**

**His-Only-Heart.**


End file.
